sasconceptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Blueprints War
Also Known As The "Universe" War II (UWII), Great Manufacturer War How It Started In the year 3500, one of the top executives in Helios Dark Edition (HDE/Helios DE), The Atomic Spokesperson, decided to have his forces raid the home planet of Xenon Supply Corp (XSC), Actonia, for XSC's conception blueprints. This operation, dubbed "Operation Blueprints" (this is what the war is named after), failed miserably, with all HDE forces involved in the operation wiped out easily by defending Xenon forces and the well known and feared Thunder Squadron. When Ghostwolf18 heard about the attempt, he immediately declared war on HDE as a response, with his company already recovering from a war with HVM. As manufacturers took sides, war erupted. Some Events * 3478: Helios Fabrication Co. removes Helios Dark from all forms of payroll, official declaring them a separate company, and requesting that they change their names. The Atomic Spokesperson officially takes over the company * 3500: The Atomic Spokesperson orders HDE forces to raid Actonia in an attempt to steal XSC's blueprints. It results in an utter failure * 3500: Ghostwolf18 declares war on HDE as a result * 3500: The Thunderstorm Manufacturer Group (TMG) decides that peaceful actions are not sufficient, and calls in the Warhawk Enforcer Group (WEG) for assistance. Therefore, Kaizen Corp., ChimeraTech Industries, and Terran Armory join XSC's side * 3500: AXWAL decides to provide complementary prototype mech suits to XSC forces for testing * 3500: When the CEO of Rubicon Industries hears that Terran Armory has sided with XSC, he orders the company to support HDE, because Rubicon Industries and Terran Armory are arch rivals/enemies * 3500: Terran Armory stops buying RIA 20 Strikers from Rubicon and begins to manufacture the RIA 20 Striker (Commander Custom) from scratch * 3500: HVM, wanting to take revenge on XSC, joins HDE's side. As a result, the HVM High Technology Division also supports HDE * 3500: Hearing that Kaizen Corp. has sided with XSC, the CEO of Critical Mass (CM) decides to support XSC, since Kaizen Corp. and CM work together on select projects * 3500: Ronson supports XSC * 3500: Helios DE asks Infinity Industries to join them. Infinity Industries rejects. Feeling offended, HDE attacks Infinity Industries's home planet, Eytera. Infinity Industries defends and retaliates by executing all forces that survived the attack on Eytera. (HDE forces) Infinity Industries joins the Warhawks. HIKS decides to side with Infinity Industries as they work together on secret projects. * 3500: XSC launches operation SunScreen, a defensive program to defend the Xenon Sector. * 3501: KEST Espionage Members successfully sabotage the main manufacturing plant of Rubicon Industries. Production of Rubicon products is impeded, with a 50% loss in productivity for 5 months, until the repairs were carried out. Soon after, they easily sabotage the main factory of HVM, with HVM's manufacturing efficiency decreased by 95% for 8 months. * 3501: The Helios 1st Heavy Fleet is finished in construction ( and 3D printing.). They head for Actonia. * 3501: 10,000 HDE troops suppress a defense consisting of 5000 Ronson defenders, and bomb Ronson's HQ, which falls into disrepair later. Troops from Critical Mass and Terran Armory swiftly repel the HDE troops shortly afterward. Ronson is unable to develop new products for a year. * 3502: During a ship battle outside Actonia, a XSC Hawk Class ship is intentionally rammed by 5 severely damaged HDE Raven Light Combat Aircraft. This causes a MASSIVE explosion in the ship, killing all crew members in that specific ship. Soon after, 4 more XSC ships and their crews meet the same fate. This marks the revival of the Kamikaze tactic. HDE and HVM forces would eventually use this tactic during the duration of the war. * 3502: Infinity Industries sends forces of 500,000 people to attack Helios DE, HVM, and Rubicon in an attempt to weaken the defenses of said manufacturers' bases. HVM and Rubicon suffer heavy losses and minor damages in their processing and power plants. * 3502: The headquarters and manufacturing complexes of Rancor, Smoke Stack, and Spaceskin are captured by Raider forces. These 3 manufacturers are forced to support HDE. * 3502: Resistance forces within the 3 companies forced to support HDE form. Their goal is to free these 3 companies from Raider commandership * 3502: HVM and HVM HTD attack Infinity Industries' research facility, succeeded and captured it, thereby gaining knowledge of secret research projects, including a half finished research/weapon project codenamed 'Dark Energy Gun'. They develop a weapon from the research called HVM 100. * 3503: Infinity Industries regain control of the research facility taken over by HVM and makes an improved version of the HVM 100 called ST Distorter. * 3503: Raider forces capture many planets and moons and set up bases * 3503: Shotlite, Teknoboom, and Atomic are able to withstand Raider attacks and join the Warhawks * 3504: After many victories for the Raiders, troops from Kaizen Corp., XSC, ChimeraTech, and Terran Armory successfully capture many strategic moons and planets of the Raiders, even though they are outnumbered 1:2. This proves to be a turning point in the war. * 3504: Resistance forces from the 3 companies manage to free the companies from Raider commandship. Tactics include assassinations, espionage, betrayals, and sabotages. Spaceskin and Smoke Stack join the Warhawks as a result. Rancor, extremely uninterested in the war, goes neutral again. * 3504: Raider forces are defeated in an asteroid belt near Actonia. Operation SunScreen is considered a success * 3504: Warhawk forces manage to overcome a vicious Raider defense to capture the most important base of the Raiders. * 3504: Warhawk forces advance closer to HDE's headquarters. * 3504: Sensing defeat, Helios DE calls off its active troops and shoves all attack vehicles into storage. * 3504: Helios DE surrenders * 3505: Helios DE is joins Kaizen Corp. as a side company but still will use its old naming scheme, with the Helios replaced by Kaizen. This "takeover" is considered helpful to both companies. Helios DE switches sides as a result. * 3506: The Warhawks draw up a plan to do a fire raid on HVM's home planet. This is dubbed "Operation Burnout" * 3506: Rubicon's headquarters and main manufacturing complexes are destroyed in a bombing often known as "Operation Wipeout". Rubicon surrenders as a result * 3506: Rancor's headquarters and main manufacturing complex are raided again by HVM and Rubicon force. Rancor manages to hold of the attack and joins the Warhawks * 3507: Fearing that "Operation Burnout" is too risky, a secret project codenamed "Teamwork" is started in order to develop the "Heavy Bombs" used against HVM later in the war * 3507: HVM forces attempt to raid Actonia again. XSC forces successfully defend against those attacks * 3508: The "Heavy Bombs" are used destroy many of HVM's critical buildings in an operation named "HS". Infinity Industries' Infinity-Class Carrier-Battleship and Terran Armory's TFS Claymore precisely drop the bombs. HVM surrenders as a result. Shortly after, HVM-HTD voluntarily surrenders. The war officially ends. * 3530: All projects and operations are declassified. (Does not mean that another conflict won't occur.) Preview For Next Conflict * 3511: A shipment of cereal supply ships are incinerated by HVM, thinking they were Xenon supply ships. They actually belonged to Zenon Food Co. The UNT (the government of the area where Zenon's headquarters are located) and Xenon Supply Corp. issues a lawsuit to HVM * 3512: Ghostwolf18 and Thunder Squadron assassinate HVM's Mercenary Commander (who is famously for his extremely short fuse and reckless behavior) thinking this would end the war. Slick famously uses the Devil Dog to kill him, but HVM simply appointed a new person in place. This begins a minor war. Fortunately, the new commander knows what he is doing, and reforms the mercenary branch into a significantly more helpful force, and pulls HVM out of the war. He is eventually forced out of HVM. * 3513: HVM, without the commander's knowledge, sets up an interesting probe station in a new galaxy. Reports of heavily armed HVM mechanized units worry the WEG Sides Side 1: Raiders * Rubicon Industries * HVM * HVM High Technology Division (HVM HTD) * Helios Dark Edition (Until 3505) * Rancor (Forced. Until 3504) * Spaceskin (Forced. Until 3504) * Smoke Stack (Forced. Until 3504) Side 2: Warhawks * Xenon Supply Corp * Kaizen Corp. * Terran Armory * ChimeraTech Industries * Critical Mass * Ronson * Infinity Industries * HIKS * Shotlite * Teknoboom * Atomic * Rancor (After 3506) * Helios Dark Edition (After HDE forces surrender in 3505) * Smoke Stack (After 3504) * Spaceskin (After 3504) * Side 3: Neutral * Rancor (Start to 3502. 3504 to 3506) * Helios Fabrication Co. (Dilemma between sides. Refused to join) * Koprulu Marine Supply (Refused to join any side) * AXWAL (Stayed Neutral) * Hellstorm (Approached by Teknoboom and Kaizen Corp. for support) More Facts * The only government that has intervened in this war is the UNT, but that's only because they own Terran Armory *Inspired by the events of World War II * This is the Second Universe War. The first Universe War is The Great Space War of Doom and Depression * Many events were inspired by World War II battles * HVM forces used weapons from HVM and HVM-HTD Category:Manufacturers Category:Misc Category:Weapons manufacturers Category:Weapon Manufacturers Category:Turret Manufacturers Category:Armor Manufacturers Category:Vehicle Manufacturers Category:66mazda Category:Wars Category:War